The Wedding
by Ouatu Yuuki
Summary: After everything Lucy has been through, she still manages to get a happy ending. It's hers and George's wedding day and she couldn't be any more nervous than she ever was as a Deatheater. Please read Secret Worth Keeping to understand :D


**So I got a review from ****tOrNaDoChAsEr11 and thought hey! Maybe I should write a little wedding scene. It didn't seem to fit into the story line, but I really wanted to write it so here it is. :D Thanks for the idea. Now I'll be figuring out some new ideas for a new fanfiction. So enjoy! and I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>"Lucy deary, time to get up." I woke up and found Molly beaming. "Today's the day." She smiled at me. "Today's the day. Now come now go shower and come back. Fleur will be doing your make up." I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I got into the bath and all my nerves came crashing down on me. "I'm getting married." I said sinking into the tub. After being in the bath for an hour I heard a knock on the door. "Lucy are you alright? You've been in there for awhile. Mum's getting quite worried." "I'm fine Ginny I'll be out soon." I got out dried my body, put on my undergarments, and put my bath robe on. I opened the door to find Ginny and Hermione. I smiled at them "Come on. If you don't get into the room Mum will hex someone." I giggled and walked into the room.<p>

"Oh there you are deary come now. Your hair needs to be done." I smiled and sat down in the chair. I breathed in and tried to calm down. It wasn't working. "Are you alright?" I sighed. "Yes, no, I don't know." "Nervous?" Fleur chuckled. "Yes" "It's okay. I was the same. It'll go away when you see George at the end of the alter." I smiled. "Your English is much better from our school years together. I thought I would have to speak in French." She giggled. "Well Bill is a great teacher. Weasley's do make great husbands." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. "They do?" "Trust me." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I looked at who had come in. "MON AMIE!" I laughed as Kat dramatically came in letting go of Derek's hand and getting away from Jade's grasps. "Kathryn! TE CALMES!" Kat calmed down. "Even we can't control her like that." I giggled at Jade as she rubbed her temples. "What has she been babbling about." Jade looked at me. "Muggle things. To think she's a pureblood." I laughed. "Hold still." Fleur said sternly. I kept my head still. "So you're getting married." "JADE!" I whined. "I'm just stating the truth." I sighed. "I know just these nerves are killing me. What if I don't make it down the aisle. What if I vomit from nervousness." "It'll go away soon trust me. Kathryn could you pass me those hair pins." Kat nodded and passed them to Fleur. "You'll be fine. It's George you're marrying." I pouted. "I know but the whole thing about being a dark witch and erasing his memories-" "You did that to save him. How could you still worry about that?" Kat interrupted me. We all looked at her. "That actually helped me." "I could be a good influence. Remember the Yule Ball?" Jade looked at me in the mirror and she threw a brush at Kat. "Shouldn't you two go get your Bridesmaid dresses?" Fleur asked sounding slightly annoyed.

They left and Fleur put the finishing touches to my hair. She moved onto my face and looked at it for a couple of minutes. "I see you won't be needing much make up. Let's see, red lipstick, mascara, and some eyeliner to make your eye's pop." "Water proof." I said as she turned around. "There is no other." She said winking. "Now close your eyes." She finished the make up. "Now open." I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow." was all I could say. My hair was almost like how it looked for the Yule Ball, but more elegant. And the make up really made a difference. "George will be speechless." Right then Molly came in with my dress. "I thought I'd bring in your dress. Oh Lucy you look beautiful." I blushed. "I guess I should get ready myself." "Wait." I walked up to Molly. "I was wondering if. You know, you walk me down the alter. You just mean so much to me. You're like a mother to me." She smiled and hugged me. "Of course I will!" I smiled and hugged back. "Well I should get ready now." She scurried off. "She's so cute!" I gushed. Fleur nodded and unzipped my dress. "I'll turn around and when your in it I'll zip you up." I smiled and put it on. "Done." I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow." "Is that all you have to say?" Fleur said giggling. "You do have great taste in dresses." She smiled. "Okay I'll get the girls in here and I'll check on the men."

The dress was absolutely stunning. Strapless with sequins. It was something like a mermaid styled dress but not. It was just perfect. "Wow you look amazing." I turned around to see my Bridesmaids Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Kat, and Jade. "Give us a spin." I spun around giggling. That's when Fleur came in. "Put on your shoes. It's time." I stopped and felt my heart drop. "Here." Kat said putting the shoes on the floor in front of me. I lifted the dress and slipped the shoes on. "We will be off then. We'll see you downstairs." Jade said leading the girls out of the door. I started taking deep breaths. I heard the door open. "Ready?" I turned and smiled at Molly. "It's now or never." She smiled walked up to me and took my hand. "George is lucky to have met a girl like you. After losing Fred-" Molly sniffled. "I know. Fred's death hit me too. I really wish I could have been there earlier. He would be here smirking at me telling me 'I told you so.' " Molly laughed. "That is Fred for ya." I smiled. "Let's go George might think I ran off." Molly smiled. "Then lets go."

The closer we got to the aisle the more I got nervous. I watched as all my Bridesmaids walked down before me. Once Kat went down the aisle I thought my heart stopped. Molly patted my back "You'll be fine here." I took the bouquet of roses from her and took a deep breath. The curtains opened and I looked at George fidgeting in his dress robes and Draco smacking his shoulder. I let out a small giggle and his attention was on me. Once I met his eyes and saw a smile break out on his face my nerves disappeared. I walked down with Molly and white rose petals stared falling above us. I couldn't help but smile. We got to the altar and the minister asked. "Who is giving the bride away?" I looked at Molly. I've never seen her this happy in my life. "I do." She smiled at me and gave my hand to George.

I turned and gave my bouquet to Kat and turned back holding George's hand. "You look stunning." He whispered me. I blushed. "You too." I winked making him blush. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two people together in matrimony. If there is any objections to why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace." Nothing happened and both George and I sighed in relief. We looked at each other and laughed. After a few minutes the minister told us to say our vows. I exhaled and started. "George, I can truly say I never saw this day coming. I actually thought you were joking around with me when you asked me to marry you in Ireland. Well that was until we got back and a week later you keeled down again in front of your family asking me to marry you properly." "That explains why you laughed." George said making everyone laugh. "I was surprised that you actually wanted to be with me after everything that went on. You accepted me being the daughter of the most dark wizard of all time. You still loved me and cared for me when I thought I had lost you forever. You kept me sane throughout my school years and when I had to fake my life as a deatheater. You showed me love in a way I never thought was possible. If it wasn't for Fred and Kat I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I paused and stared into his eyes. "George, Je t'aime. Or in English. I love you, and I will always love you until the very end. Untill you get tired of me." I said winking. "You are my everything, and I want you to know that." He smiled and kissed my hands. The minister looked at me and then at George. George imitated me and exhaled. "Lucy, truthfully I can't believe that I am able to get a girl like you to love me. I must've done something right to have you. Well even though I made a couple of mistakes before we became official" I blushed and giggled. "You mean the world to me. You were there for me just like Fred, but you know you gave me something more." "I sure hope I did." Everyone started laughing again. "Anyways. The day you changed my memories I felt like something in my heart went missing. Something I knew was important to me." He brought my hands to his chest. "The moment I found that album and your letter." He paused. "I knew I had to find you and bring you back into my life. I don't know how you would think I wouldn't go after you. You'd have to be a bloody fool not to. I love you and promise to love you forever. You were my first love, and will be forever my girl." I smiled and he brought my hands down.

"Now where are the rings?" Ron came up and gave them to us. "Now George repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." George repeated it and placed the ring on my finger. I did the same and placed his ring on his finger. I looked at him and he was smiling. "I would like everybody to stand for the couple." When everybody stood up the minister looked at me and George. Suddenly snow started falling above us and the minister spoke. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." "With pleasure." George said smirking and kissing me. Everyone cheered and we pulled apart. I was blushing like crazy. "LETS PARTY!" I turned and saw it was Ron. He got hit by Hermione and she looked at us apologetically. I laughed. "Ron's right! Party time!" Everyone cheered and the music began playing. George took my hand and Danced with me. "This should make up for us not dancing at the Yule Ball." I laughed. "It should."

After a few minutes on the floor we went and sat down. Then the toast. Molly cleared her throat. "George I cannot believe you have settled down so early, but I am real glad it was with you Lucy. I was skeptical about this relationship when I found out who you were, but you've proven me wrong. Which a lot of people can't do." Everyone laughed. "I am glad you are now a proper part of my family and I wouldn't want it another way. I am happy to call you my new daughter." I smiled. "To George and Lucy." Everyone raised their glasses. I stood up and walked to Arthur. "I was wondering if you'd like to give me my Father Daughter dance." He grinned at me stood up and took my hand. "My pleasure." We danced until the George took me away. We walked outside for a bit and George wrapped his arms around me. "So Mrs. Weasley." I giggled. "So Mr. Weasley." He kissed my neck. "What now?" I grinned and turned to kiss him. "Well I was thinking maybe a family?" He grinned. "That can be arranged." He winked at me. "Not now though. Let's just enjoy our company first. I haven't had much alone time with you in years." He kissed me. "That's why we're married." I pulled his face down and kissed him hard. I pulled away. "I love you George Weasley." He pecked my lips. "And I love you Lucia Maria Ren Weasley." He winked and came down for another kiss. I would've never imagined a perfect night like this. Thank Merlin it's real.


End file.
